The present invention relates generally to golf training devices and, in particular, to an economic and compact device that may be used both for golf swing training and exercise purposes.
A wide variety of training devices are available to the golf enthusiast. One example is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,054, which comprises a rod attached to a golf club shaft which contacts the forearms the golfer during an improperly executed swing, thus advising of the error.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,204 discloses an elongated extension removably attached to the handle of the club. As the golfer performs a backstroke, forward stroke and follow-through simulating the striking of a ball, the extension indicates if the stroke is xe2x80x9ccorrect.xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,901 includes a harness assembly attachable to the upper portion of a person""s body and an elongated tubular golf swing guiding member coupled to the harness and attached to the handle of the club, which permits a golfer to achieve a proper swing by avoiding undesired bending of the front elbow. A multi-use golf training device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,926, which includes a weighted base and an upstanding flute guidepost with a positioning bar. By setting the positioning bar in one of a plurality of positions relative to the user, proper body positions and swing motions can be reinforced, thus improving a user""s stance and swing during actual play.
Devices also exist which are weighted, thereby providing both a swing training and exercise capability. Devices of this type are described in design Patent Nos. D352,985 and D411,277, as well as in my own design Patent No. D316,888. One problem with certain swing-training devices and exercise devices, is that the apparatus removably couples to a standard golf club. Although this may seem to be an efficient approach, the coupling mechanism is often complicated, including metal parts, thereby raising costs. For example, in the ""054 patent to Stewart referenced above, a rod is clamped onto a standard golf club shaft which contacts the forearms of the golfer during a properly executed swing, thus advising the golfer of poor form. The golf swing training aid of D352,985 to Eno includes a bar with a weighted end and a clamp end which is presumably configured to attach to a standard golf club. Again, the clamp appears to be somewhat sophisticated, and may lead to manufacturing complications.
The need remains, therefore, for a combined golf swing trainer and exercise device, which includes both a weighted end and a mechanism for ensuring a properly executed golf swing. Although a standard length club may be used, such a device could be made more compact, thereby allowing training and exercise indoors. In addition, to keep costs low, manufacturing issues should be addressed to avoid complex assembly procedures, both for the supplier and user.
The subject invention resides in a golf-swing training apparatus which is efficient and economical, yet compact enough to be used indoors. The device includes a rigid shaft having a proximal end, a distal end, and a length substantially shorter that a conventional golf club. A weight is connected to the distal end of the shaft, and a grip surrounds the proximal end of the shaft. A bent member is included having first and second ends, the first end being permanently attached to the shaft at a point distally proximate to the grip, and the second extending rearwardly beyond the distal end of the shaft and over the hands of the golfer when gripping the grip, such that no portion of the member contacts any portion of the golfer during a properly executed swing of the apparatus.
In the preferred embodiment, the weight is shaped like a golf-club head, such as the head of a driver. The grip also features an undulating outer surface, causing the user to assume an interlocking grip. In addition, the shaft preferably includes a bend between the distal end and the first end of the member where it attaches to the shaft to better simulate a true golf swing.
In terms of manufacture, the shaft is preferably molded around a rigid element. For example, the shaft may be a thermoset polymeric material, and the rigid element a metal rod or wire. The grip is molded around the shaft, preferably using the same mold to form the shaft around the rigid element. In the preferred embodiment, the bent member is integrally attached to the shaft, and are molded around an integrally formed rigid element, with the grip being molded around the shaft using a common mold.